You look like you saw a ghost
by XxRufusxX
Summary: A kidnapping,ransom,just another crazy deranged criminal that the BAU has to deal with,but even so. It seems that the BAU has to rescue a girl before time runs out. With a very confident villain who has live video feed of themselves to the police.
1. Chapter 1

Here it is I know it's short, but give it some time. Some of the places that I have mentioned are real, the reason is because I went to great lengths to make this as realistic as possible. Remember it's still fiction, so not everything will be correct. So as my first story of Criminal minds, please read .comment, and enjoy.

* * *

"There is probably anywhere between 8,000 to 10,000 kidnaps and ransom situations globally on an annual basis."

-Mark Hall

Music blared, people danced, lights changed into numerous colors, blinking as people swayed with the rhythm. So, it was only natural that no one noticed two strangers exchange pleasantries. Buying each other drinks, or the suspicious substance slipped into ones drink.

No one noticed the other getting drowsy, or the stranger taking the other as would anybody to their drunken companion. Before long the two strangers were out of the club, one walking and the other unconscious, unbeknownst of the fact that they were being taken away to an unfamiliar place. As a van pulled in and took the strangers away.

This is how some kidnappings begin.

* * *

"Did you get the girl?"

"Yes"

"Very well, remember the game. Twenty-four hours, if the moneys not here by then-"

"It will be."

"It better be, you do know the rules of the game correct? Or will I have to explain it again?"

"No, I know the rules."

"Good, so what are you waiting for, go and get started."

* * *

"Twenty-four year old, Serena Keel was abducted just five hours ago from the 715 Inn, a club on 715, Broadway Street, in Portland Oregon." Jennifer said passing each member of the BAU team an envelope carrying all the information on the case.

"Wait five hours? Why did they call us so early in the case?" Morgan questioned as he flipped through the case file.

"The Portland PD didn't want to take any chances once they saw this."

The blond opened a laptop that was situated on a table where everyone on the jet could see. The screen showed a masked figure holding up a picture of what appeared to be the missing girl, Serena. She was unconscious in what seemed to be the inside of a van.

"This is just a recording of the live feed that they are receiving as we speak." She said twirling her blond hair.

The rest of the team scrutinized over the video, which was at the moment paused, other than the masked figure there appeared to be a timer at the bottom left corner of the screen. It showed twenty-three hours, fifty –five minutes and twenty seconds.

With a click of a button the video came to life.

The person in the screen started moving the picture from side to side mockingly. When the person spoke the voice transformed into a broken high pitched voice.

"Ten grand and you'll have the girl back."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed that and hopefully I'll have the next chapter up in possibly two days or so, maybe. Who knows? Question, I know it's to soon to make an opinion of the antagonist, but I'm curious, so if you can leave a comment.


	2. Chapter 2

Whew, here's the second chapter, What can I say I enjoy writing this story it's so fun. Hahahaha hmm, let's see, nevermind, well enjoy

* * *

The Behavioral analysis team walked briskly into the Portland Pd prescient. Hotch, naturally taking the lead as he introduced his team to the lead detective, Matthew Hoorigan. Matthew Hoorigan was a very tall man which was the only real distinctive thing about him, since he had a common enough face. He greeted the team with a small smile, eyeing the team with worry.

"Thank you for coming agent Hotchner, and your team."

"It's fine. is the live feed still on?"

The detective grimaced, as he nodded his head. "Yeah, but we haven't had any luck with tracking them, something about a proxy server, or something. I didn't really understand."

"We'll have one of our technical analysts' help you with that, Morgan call Garcia and tell her about the problem. See if she can figure out a way to find the unsub." He took a moment to look at his team then back to the detective." Is the family here?"

Matthew pointed Hotch in the direction of one of the few rooms in the prescient. "They're a bit shook, Serena's their only child."

"That's understandable, Prentiss, go with Reid to see if they know anything."

The two agents nodded their head and went on their way.

"Detective can you take agent Morgan to the abduction site."

The detective nodded his head and motioned for agent Morgan to follow him. Leaving the two senior agents standing in the middle of the prescient, contemplating about the unsub.

"He's really confident, if he's doing a live video feed,but it also means that there on the camera at all times, well one of them anyway. I don't think that just one person pulled this off."

Agent Hocthner nodded his head in agreement. Watching the doorway where Prentiss and Reid disappeared to." With an unsub this confident, we need to get the profile out as soon as possible."

Agent Morgan stepped into the 715 Inn, which was now empty with the usual crowd of people. The only person inside was a portly man from behind the bar. He was cleaning the counter, grumbling softly about loud music and rowdy college students.

"Hi, I'm Agent Morgan of the FBI," Morgan flashed his badge to the bartender who apparently just noticed the man entering." I have some questions about last night. Do you remember seeing this girl at the bar?"

The bartender looked at the picture that Morgan now held his face a look of total concentration.

"Hmm, yeah I remember her, big drinker, her and her friend, though he bought most of the drinks."

"Do you remember the man's face?" The FBI agent asked, keeping his eyes on the bartender, only to see him shake his head.

"Nah, I only remember girls, and big tippers, and he was none."

Morgan gave a small depressed sigh." Do you have cameras in this place?"

The bartender laughed loudly as he put away his rag that he used to clean the counter. "Their all broken, we've been meaning to fix those months ago, but the owner doesn't want to spend the extra cash, so he just keeps the old ones. You know, for show."

"Right, so you're sure, you don't remember the man, nothing at all."

"Sorry agent, one minute I'm serving them drinks and the next their gone. It's kinda hard keeping track of people with all the loud music, and lights blinding me all the time."

'Okay Thank you for your cooperation."

The bartender only gave a small nod and continued with cleaning the area with the vigor of a turtle. The agent went outside to meet up with the detective, who now was taking out a smoke. "Bad habit, trying to quit." He said lighting up the cigarette. "Did you find out anything?" the detective questioned letting out some smoke as he said this.

"Nothing, he just bought the drinks, it's possible she was drugged, threatened maybe. Anything is a possibility."

They stood in silence, for a moment, as the detective finished off his cigarette. Derek Morgan surveyed the surrounding area to see if there was some sort of camera in the area, but there was none.

"Did you talk with the unsub?" Morgan asked.

"You mean the perp? Yeah, the guy didn't say much, just sat there listening to music. Which I can tell you pissed a whole lot of people."

"You're kidding." Morgan stated bewildered.

"The perp's been listening to music ever since he delivered the message."

Morgan took a moment to go over the unsubs actions. On usual circumstances this type of person would be categorized as narcissist, just for the video itself, and maybe it was, but there was something different, something's missing. He thought making his way toward the detective's car, as he waited for the door to open.

"Mrs. Keel did your daughter tell you she was going to the 715 Inn?"

Emily Prentiss was sitting across from the parents of Mr. and Mrs. Keel, the parents of the victim; Spencer Reid was standing in the corner observing the couple closely. Both parents were obviously distraught, Karina Keel was holding back tears with no success while the husband held her in a comforting hug, his face expressionless.

"Serena doesn't tell me where she goes, ever since she entered college. I didn't even know she was kidnapped until the police contacted us."

Emily gave a quick look to Reid who stood with his arms crossed.

"Do you know anybody who's capable of doing this, anyone holding any grudges against Serena or your family?"

All of a sudden Karina Keel yanked herself out of her husband's grasp. "My husband's company, it's all your fault, my baby's gone because of your stupid company. How many times have I told you Neil that, that company is the cause of all our problems!" She said standing up and leaving abruptly without a word, no one stopped her.

Mr. Keel turned a guilty look to both agents. "Recently my business has been doing fairly well; we do a lot of construction work, but ever since this big job. We've been getting these threats, mostly letters and a few e-mails, but the police haven't been able to find the man or woman responsible."

"Do you still have the letters?"

He shook his head." No, I turned it over to the police, but the letters never said anything about my family."

Both agents looked at Mr. Keel, clearly confused.

"Then what did they say?" Reid asked as his first question to the father.

"Mostly, about my company, how it's going to suffer, how it would be ruin, those types of things. At the time I didn't think the letters were anything to worry about, but my wife insisted that I take it to the police." He turned his eyes toward the doorway.

Emily stood up from her seat and walked out the door, giving her consolations at the doorway. Reid soon followed a dazed look in his eyes.

* * *

Who thinks the Antagonist is already a jerk, anyone, show of hands who like the antagonist? HAHAHAH kidding, well not really, but please leave a comment, oh and for the people who favorite d so soon thanks, I really appreciate it.

Question 1: whats your opinion of the antagonist?

Question 2: Who's your favorite character?

mine's Spencer Reid and Hotch I can't pick, sorry.

-peace


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the next chapter, we finally meet the unsub, sorta. So here the next speedy update of You look like you just saw a ghost.

* * *

The team was now sitting around one of the desks, a whiteboard at the front where everyone could clearly see. Not much was on the Board, just the picture of the missing girl, the abduction site and a few possibilities about how she was taken.

"Hotch, we went over the letters, but there wasn't anything to indicate who wrote this since it was typed." Reid stated after looking over a large stack of papers." They were even dusted for prints they all seem to be typed by the same person; the bad news is that there weren't any prints."

"There wasn't anything at the bar either, bartender told me he only remembered the girl not the unsub." Morgan commented after Reid. "This unsub," Morgan started to say slowly, "seems indifferent to the situation, from what I heard from detective Hoorigan. He's listening to music while he has the live video feed on, whats the point of having a live video feed of themselves if you're not be taunting the police or showing that the victim is alive?

Everybody turned a grim expression to their team leader. Who looked at them with the stoic expression he always wore. "I'll go talk to the unsub and see If I can figure that out. The rest of you try to find out people who might have a grudge against the Keel family."

He team set out to do there appointed jobs. While Agent Hotchner followed detective Hoorigan into the room that held the live video feed. From the doorway, you could see the unsub was sitting on a wooden stool in the middle of an empty room. Mask still in place. The Mask was white decorated with swirling black lines, with a large plastered on. The eyes were large and wide, but the eyes were undetectable because of the black linen covering. Other than the mask the unsub wore a long sleeved shirts with dark pants and black the moment the unsub was listening to music, ignoring the questioning detectives that stood in front of the screen.

"Let me try to talk to the unsub detectives." Hotch said from the doorway.

The two detectives glared at the FBI agent and looked about to argue until they got a look from Matthew Hoorigan who only shook his head and motioned for them to leave.

Which they did, leaving the only the lead detective and Hotch watching the unsub, who continued to sit where he was, not even noticing the two detectives from before had left.

"There's the perp, he hasn't moved from that seat, nor made a sound since the message. All he's been doing is tapping his foot."

"I see, detective I'm going to try to get the unsub to talk, and I'm going to have to ask you to relax and keep your emotions in check, with these types of unsubs anything can happen."

The detective gave a small nod and watched agent Hotchner place a seat in front of the screen, while he stood in the far corner of the room, observing from afar.

"I'm Agent Hotchner." Hotch stated simply.

The shoe of the unsub tapped softly, his head bobbing softly.

"I have some questions for you."

The tapping continued his head kept bobbing.

"What song are you listening to?"

The detective was about to call out to the agent when the light tapping of the shoe stopped the head that was previously bobbing now looked directly at agent Hotchner.

"Airplanes, by B.O.B and Hayley Williams." The unsub replied in his broken voice.

"Why?" Hotch questioned, eyeing the unsub carefully, who only shrugged at the question, taking out the earpieces and pressing pause and the device that he held.

"I felt like listening to music that's all, so are you getting the money ready. I mean ten grand is really hard to get. Did I say when you were supposed to have the money?"

"No." Hotch answered waving away the detective who was seething with barely contained anger for the unsub.

The unsub paused for a moment, tapping his mask in silent contemplation. "Sorry about that, how much time do we have left, let see." He checked the device that he held in his hand.

"Sixteen hours, twenty-two minutes, and thirty-three seconds, thirty-two, thirty-one…."

"We're doing the best we can, but why don't you explain why you're doing this. Is it just for the money?"

Again the unsub paused, as precious minutes ticked by.

"Is it for revenge, were you the one that sent the Keel family those threatening letters?" The FBI agent questioned decisively. As he watched the unsubs movements, again nothing.

When Hotch was about to ask again the unsub asked a question of his own. "Do you enjoy working for the FBI?"

"What does my personal life have anything to do with this?" He asked carefully, but only received a shrug in response."

"Nothing, but if you answer I'll answer one of your questions."

"Is my question, that important to you?"

The masked figure started twiddling with his device, pushing buttons and smoothing the screen over with his gloved hand.

"No, not really, just curious."

"Then, yes I enjoy, my job. Now did you write those letters?"

"You're going to waste a question, on that, come on agent you can do better than that, how about where's the girl."

"Would you have answered?"

"No, but still, and to answer your question, no I didn't write the letters, somebody else did."

Aaron Hotchner stood up from the seat to leave only to be stopped by the voice from the screen.

"601 S Dixon St, Black van, plate number XF05X5."

Hotch turned around to give the masked figure a slightly confused look only to find that the unsub was back to listening to the device that he listened to before. "Did you get that detective?"

"Already on it."

The agent watched as the detective marched out the door, phone on his ear, he turned around to look at the unsub curiously, and then left to inform the team.

Sirens from the police resounded from the streets of Portland, racing to the appointed area with Emily, Morgan, and Hotch following in their vehicles. Morgan was talking on the phone with Garcia.

"It could be a trap." Emily stated," Another reason to toy with us Hotch, Do you think the unsub was even telling the truth about the letters, for all we know this could be a wild goose chase."

"There's no point in not trying-"

The sound of Morgan snapping his cell phone interrupted what Aaron Hotchner was about to say next.

"Garcia said that the plate number isn't in the system, and she still can't figure out where the unsub is. She said there using some special program."

Emily tightened her grip on the steering wheel."See what I mean Hotch."

"We're here."

The car stopped in front of a crowd of police cars parked on the side of the street. Detective Hoorigan was already outside, inspecting the van that was parked on the other side of the street. There wasn't anything really peculiar about the van itself, just a simple black van.

The small team exited the car, to stand next to detective Hoorigan, who now was behind the van facing the license plate number, XF05X5. "It's a fake." He said pulling out a cigarette and lighting it up. "My officers are checking the streets camera's to see if they showed up, but I doubt it from what I can see the cameras are too far away from here." The detective took a long drag out of his cigarette and blew out some smoke.

"They might have used other vehicles to transport the Serena away from here."

"Yeah, maybe." The detective said doubtfully. "The vans stolen too just another crime to add to the list." He took another drag taking his time."You think we'll catch this guy and get the girl safe agent Hotchner?"

"Let's not worry about that detective, let's do our jobs and get through this."

The videos didn't have much to show, just like detective Hoorigan predicted no cars left or arrived after the van parked. No people were seen leaving the street either, which wasn't surpriseing there were other streets and alleyways tangent to the area where the van was parked. The van however, held Serena's purse which had her ID, money, and credit cards, which to everyone seemed odd. Empty candy wrappers loitered around the vans floor, flyers of different clubs and a map of the city filled the front passenger's compartment.

"They're not from the city, and they marked the 715 Inn." Morgan said showing the map to Emily and Aaron.

"Is anything else marked?" Emily asked, looking over the map for herself.

"No, nothing else, just a few coffee stains."

The team looked around to see if they would find anything else of importance, but found nothing. They watched the officers bag the evidence, for a moment.

"You think we'll find any prints on those wrappers?" Emily asked hopefully, knowing full well that was unlikely.

"No, so far, this unsub has proven that he know what he's doing, he's a professional. Morgan call Garcia, see if she can find any similar ransom situations like this. This can't be his first time."

Morgan nodded and got out of the van pressing the speed dial button that would link him to Garcia.

"Hey baby girl, can you check any cases that seem similar to this one?"

* * *

So there's the third chapter, I hope everything makes sense the grammar really. I hope you all like how this is all going. Personally I do.

Question1: what do you think so far?

Question2: Why do you think the unsub did what he did?

The reason I ask is because I want to see if I got my point across about the unsub, I don't know I'm weird like that.

-Peace


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for the three reviews so far, I really appreciate it. Well here's the next one hope it makes sense.

* * *

The entire team was situated around the whiteboard. At this point they had fifteen hours, thirty-nine minutes and fifty seconds in counting. With no real breakthrough except the fact that the unsub was from out of town and possibly a professional, but from the recent call from Garcia, there appeared to be no cases in the U.S that had anything close to this, but she kept on searching just in case.

"The unsub kidnaps this girl, sends this live video feed to the police than gives us the location of the van, this guy went to great lengths just to get ten thousand dollars. That's a small amount of money especially for a ransom situation, and if they have their information correct they probably know that the Keel family have a successful business that's worth around one million dollars or so." Reid summarized to the entire team. "It's possible the unsub's just being careful, the IRS investigate any deposits or withdrawals higher than ten thousand. " Reid said answering his own question.

"So it's not about the money, just power. Maybe this guy worked for Mr. Keel. He was probably fired recently, the stressor, and is taking it out on the family." David Rossi suggested.

"Then we'll go from there, Rossi go to the fathers company see they remember an employee being overly aggressive when they were fired, you too Reid."

The two set out to do what they were told, as Hotch walked back into the screen room, where one man sat watching intently at the unsub who remained as he were before, listening to music. Morgan was behind him watching the unsub with a critical eye. "Prentiss went to talk to the parents to see if they remembered anybody that might be the unsub."

Hotch just nodded as he walked to the front of the screen, the man in the room took this moment to take his leave, ignoring the two FBI agents entirely.

"You never told us your name." Hotch stated to the masked figure

The unsub started taking out his earpieces and paused the device, just like before. "It's not important and Mr. Hotchner stop trying to play the good guy and just show me the money so we can both move on, I think Mrs. Keel and her parents would like that." He said with the same broken voice that the police computer received.

"It would help if we have a way of addressing you."

"Fine you think it's so important call me plagiaries, which is the Latin word for kidnapper by the way."

The unsub started to stand up from his seat making his way closer to the screen. So close that the mask covered the entire screen. "Did you find the van?"

"Yes, but we didn't find anything really which I'm sure you already knew, but why would a guy like you give anything up."

The unsub took a step back standing in the usual distance from before. "Why are you questioning my generosity Mr. Hotchner? Does a man like you always question the motives of everyone?"

"No just the criminals." He stated simply.

The unsub nodded slowly, thinking over the agents words."What exactly do you do Mr. Hotchner?"

Morgan stepped out of the doorway that he occupied for the first part of the conversation to come closer to the screen. "Do you think this is a game, are you just using this kidnapping to boost your ego?"

That's when the unsub did the most peculiar thing, the device that he held in his hand was thrown at a faraway wall that couldn't be seen, with the inevitably crack of the device, audible even through the transmission."This is a game, I'm sorry that you just realized it, if you want this game to end and the girl to be safe just turn over the money. My egos not at stake here agent just that girl." The voice retained the same coolness as before, but it seemed more strained.

The two agents took a moment to look at each other and with silent understanding Morgan left leaving a parting glare for the unsub.

The unsub seemed to notice the exchange and sat down back in his seat, crossing his arms as he did this.

"You have exactly fifteen hours to get me the money agent Hotchner, or else."

"Don't worry we're doing everything as fast as possible. With that he stood up and left the room, leaving the unsub rubbing the back of his neck.

Rossi and Reid entered the Keel construction company and soon found them talking with the vice president, George Wyatt.

"I heard about the kidnapping I never thought anything like this would ever happen. Especially to Mr. Keel, he's such a good man and the ransom too."

The three men entered the vice president's office. The office was simple enough, a large desk containing a family picture along with other common office supplies. The wall of the room held awards that Mr. Wyatt had earned and a master's degree in business.

"Eighty percent of ransom situations go unreported, usually because of the threats to the victim, less than twenty-percent of ransom situations get reported, which is why most-"

"What Dr. Reid is trying to say is that these kinds of things don't happen often, right Dr. Reid."

"Most kidnappings occur in Latin America-"

"Mr. Wyatt have you fired anybody recently, anybody that seemed overly aggressive to Mr. Keel."

Mr. Wyatt gave Rossi a confused look." No we haven't business has been booming, we haven't even thought of firing anybody, and I can assure you everyone in this business likes Mr. Keel. Nobody in this business even remotely fits the description that you gave."

"Rossi called there wasn't anybody who fit the description and their heading back." Hotchner said to Emily Prentiss and Derek Morgan. They were all standing in the doorway of the screen room.

"The parents don't recall anybody that would leave that kind of impression, but we're looking at it the wrong way, aren't we?"

Hotch took a moment to look at the unsub through the doorway who was sitting quietly on the stool unmoving.

"The unsub kept emphasizing the fact of helping Mrs. Keel, and so far the girl hasn't appeared in front of the camera, harmed or unharmed. I don't think this unsub wants to hurt Mrs. Keel." The man said pensively. "It's possible the videos just a ruse of some kind, a façade."

Before anybody else could comment any further, the sound of static pierced through the screen room. Hotch who took his eyes off the screen for one moment turned back only to find the screen that held the unsub was replaced with the black and white static on TVs when the signal was off.

"He stopped the live video feed."

* * *

"Are you an idiot, giving them the van like that, what kind of stunt are you trying to pull!"

"My game, my rules."

"Yeah well at this rate the games gonna end before we hit round two!"

"Not my problem besides the games not over yet, now why don't you go do as you're told."

"Humph, whatever, but it's kind of desperate don't you think."

"Just do it."

* * *

Wonder if this is considered a cliff hanger.(Shrugs) Anyway I'm really looking forward to the next chapter.

Question 1: Just out of curiosity, do you guys have an idea about whats going to happen next?

Question 2: What do you think about the antagonist now?

I know I ask that question a lot but what can I say, I'm curious.

unrelated subject: Unusual you

-Peace


	5. Chapter 5

Here's the next chapter, Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Two hours had passed since the unsub stopped shooting the live video feed. For two hours parents and police alike were getting anxious. Even the BAU seemed slightly worried, so when the screen turned up the familiar mask of the unsub everyone gave a small sigh of relief which only lasted for a few seconds.

The unsub seemed to retain a form of nonchalance as sat on the stool from before. The only difference was the fact that he was playing a video game this time. Small incoherent cries from the game could be heard over the transmission of the live feed. The team was already settled around the team including the lead detective who had a look of complete contempt, which the unsub didn't notice for his full attention was on the game itself, pressing button after button on the small portable device in hand.

"Thirteen hours, ten minutes, forty-five seconds." The unsub stated without taking his eyes off the screen.

"We're still-"Agent Hotchner started before he was interrupted by the unsub again.

"Stop stalling and show me the money." The unsub pressed another button.

"I'm telling you the truth."

"I doubt that."

The unsub continued to play the game in silence. The rest of the team gave each other worried looks.

"I wanted to play nice." The game started to beep warningly, until a loud 'Game Over' echoed through the transmission. "Still, if you continue to play hazardously than, just like this game it will be game over for Mrs. Keel."

The lead detective turned the screen so it would face him directly, even after the BAU's protests.

"What did you do to her, you son of a bitch."

The unsub tilted his head to the side in a mocking gesture which only intensified thanks to the smiling mask, especially since he still wasn't looking up from the devices screen.

"I was gone for two whole hour's detective, use your imagination. I would've given you a video, but I thought why ruin the surprise when you find her dead or alive, it doesn't matter to me, what matters is the money."

Morgan had to hold the man down when he tried to smash the screen. The unsub just started playing the game over again.

"We all know that you need the girl alive to get your money." Hotch said calmly.

The unsub nodded slowly too engrossed in the game to give a vocal response.

Hotch had stayed behind to try to get more information out of the unsub, while the rest of the team had left to the area they were designated to solve the case, when a cellphone started to ring it was Morgans who answered and put it on speaker.

"Hey baby girl, found something?"

"Yeah, there's this case that happened in New York, it didn't pop up before because they didn't do a live video feed last time. Katie Tike the last victim was taken the same way as the current victim in a club, and last time they used a stolen van where they took a picture of the girl, and she happens to be the daughter of a very successful restaurant owner in town." The technical analyst took a breath of air and continued. "The kidnapping also wasn't reported until after they gave the money, and the girl came back safe and sound, now here's the thing when detectives questioned her about the kidnapping, she said she didn't remember anything, zip, nada, zilch."

"So she was probably drugged."

The clicking of the keyboards computer could be heard. "When they checked her she was clean for drugs, but then again the family didn't report it until a month after the kidnapping."

"Did the unsub hurt her?"

"Yeah, um, what happened was that the father took too long in getting the money and they wanted to teach him a lesson, so they, they recorded Katie Tike when they broke her arm and sent it to him."

"Okay, thanks baby girl, keep me posted if anything pops up."

"Will do."

With a swift click of a button the cell phone was turned off, the team looking at the small machine gave each other a bleak looks.

"I'll go tell Hotch." Morgan said quietly, leaving the room.

Reid started to tap on the table nervously, Emily crossed her arms, and Rossi just stood where he was, unmoving. That's when the door of the Portland PD opened to reveal a delivery boy carrying a bouquet of flowers which was attached to a small package.

"Delivery for a Mr. Hotchner." The boy said walking up to the BAU team sitting at the table.

Aaron Hotchner sat behind the screen, so far the unsub hadn't talked since the entire BAU team was here, none of his attempts of getting the unsub to talk succeeded even about simple things like the weather or the point of the game that seemed so much more important than the matter at hand. . He would have contined this for a few minutes longer until Morgan stepped in and whispered something in his ear did he try a different approach.

"Katie Tike, you kidnapped her in New York."

The unsub looked up to face Hotch for the first time since the transmission started. Taking a moment to look at Hotch for a moment.

"I neither confirm nor deny that accusation."

Aaron Hotchner narrowed his eyes. "Last time you didn't involve the police, why now?"

A sigh could be heard from the unsub as he rubbed the mask slowly. It wasnt a nervous movement, more of a thoughtful one, that came when somebody tried to explain something that should have been obvious on the first place.

"It's more fun to play a game with more people." Without another word the unsub went back to playing his game, intentionally ignoring the enraged looks that Morgan kept throwing him.

"Hotch, you got something." Emily said bringing a bouquet of flowers with a small package attached." I think you should open it."

"Before you leave to open your 'present' , you should know that the flowers that are in that bouquet; the anemone means fragile, the azalea means abundance, and finally the bells of Ireland means luck." The unsub said, never moving an inch.

The agent left never glancing back to the unsub.

Within seconds agent Hotchner had the package in hand. The package had a simple green color, adorned with a red bow, but even through the packages wrappings it seemed unusually cold. That should have been agent Hotchners first clue when he opened the package where everyone in the team could see.

Horror.

Surprise.

Disgust.

And sadness.

These were the first emotions that entire group felt as they saw the contents of the package, a small pinky finger that held a ring, a ring that had Serena engraved on the band. The cold from before was from the ice in the box. With the inevitable scream erupted from inside the prescient.

The mother saw the finger.

Emily moved quickly from where she was to get the woman into another part of the prescient.

"He's getting desperate; the flowers are a warning, Hotch you said that the flowers mean abundance, fragile and luck. He's saying that there's numerous ways of breaking her. The only flower I don't understand is the bells of Ireland, why would the unsub wish us luck?"

"It's probable just another way of taunting us." Reid suggested, twiddling with the pen in his hands, keeping his eyes away from the box entirely.

Everyone nodded their head in agreement, Prentiss arriving shortly from comforting the mother.

"Mrs. Keel wants to pay the ransom now; she doesn't want to take any chances."

The unsub was playing with the video game, turning it off after the entire BAU entered the room.

"Did you like my present?" He said casually.

"You didn't have to go that far." Hotch calmly stated.

"I believe I did Mr. Hotchner, you didn't seem to take this seroisuly, but unlike you I take all my games seriously." The unsub placed the device that held before on the ground. "You're probably interviewing the delivery boy by now, but I should tell you it's futile."

This was true, before the team entered the room; Morgan interrogated the delivery boy who only said that he was just doing the job. Matthew Hoorigan left to the flower shop the boy worked at, but nobody had any high hopes of finding anything useful.

"So this is just a game."

The unsub just shook his head.

"This is a game agent Hotchner, but it isn't just about the game, the moneys important too. Anyway, enough with small talk, where the money?"

"The family's getting your money ready."

The unsub studied Agent Hotchner until he nodded his head, satisfied.

"Good, when I see the money, I'll give you further instructions."

In one swift movement the unsub was standing up, twisting his body, cracking a few bones, which annoyed the team to no end. Taking his time pacing the empty room that the unsub was in.

A loud beeping started emit from where the unsub was. The beeping was coming from the unsubs pants. Which the unsub ignored for a moment then picked his pockets, taking out a pager.

"Twelve hours, forty- six minutes, eight seconds, oh how time flies don't you think Mr. Hotchner."

The team stayed silent as the unsub went to pick up the stool that he previously sat in and crused the game that lay on the ground with one swift drop.

"Oh yes agent Mr. Hotchner how time flies when you're having fun doesn't it."

* * *

Wow anger management issue's don't you think? I wonder if this chapter was obvious, hmmm oh well, It doesn't matter I already posted, and let me tell you that Katie Tike was not in the original plan, when I thought of writing this fiction, but I'm glad I did. It's like a little hint for the future I guess you could say.

Anyway, This fic's almost done, probably two more chapters or so.

Question 1: What do you believe should happen?

Unrelated subject: Heyo, Captain Jack( It's such a weird song I heard it on the Hillyhindi show on youtube. And they're very good. They made this cool music video of batman with the song Pokerface by Lady Gaga

-Peace


	6. Chapter 6

Well this is the last chapter.

* * *

It took around an hour to obtain the ten thousand dollars in cash. The team tried to look over the information that they had in their possession, but they reached a dead end. Knowing full well that the only way to get this girl back safely, and to arrest the unsub was to go along with the unsubs decision.

When the money arrived in a black suitcase, the unsub, who was sitting quietly on the stool doing nothing in particular, looked up.

"It's about time." He said more to himself than to the team that just walked in.

"Where's the girl, so we can do the exchange." Hotch said calmly placing the suitcase in front of the unsub.

"Not so fast Mr. Hotchner." The unsub started wagging his finger in the air, as if reprimanding a small child."Count the money, please.

"There's ten thousand dollars in here, that's going to take too long."

The unsub shrugged. "We've got time, ten hours, fifty minutes, thirty seconds. I suggest you use a counter, if you're in such a hurry."

Hotch opened the suitcase to the unsub, revealing the money from inside, taking out a few bills out of the rubber band. "Fine we'll count the money, just wait a moment while somebody get's the machine."

The counting, thanks to the machine took only a few minutes, no more than twenty or so. The blinking numbers turned to face the screen where the unsub could clearly see. One the counting was complete the unsub took out the pager from before and pressed a button.

"Ok, now for the next part of the game, and its relatively simple , all you have to do is go to locker 517 at Bridgeway high school. From there you'll be one step closer to getting the girl."

* * *

Bridgeway was a significantly large public school that had at least two thousand students in attendance. Police asked the teachers who currently held that locker. The locker had previously belonged to a student who just moved away, and was supposed to be given to another student by the end of the week. Not wanting to alarm the students, or the unsub; the school day went on with its usual crowd of students walking down the hallway's laughing and smiling with their friends. After fifteen minutes the police were given the right to peer into locker 517. Morgan opened the locker, with Detective Hoorigan standing next to him.

The locker contained a letter, typed, of course, with only one sentence marring the white page.

Locker eleven Harvest Mall.

"Is this a treasure hunt or something? What is this guy playing at?" Detective Hoorigan said pressing his walkie talkie to call in the new address.

As they went to the harvest mall, Morgan made a call to Hotch who had stayed behind with the unsub, warning him of the new address.

This cycle continued for an hour, police spread out over the city of the numerous areas that the unsub had told them to go to, wishing fervently that the next stop would be last stop in the chain, until they reached a post office locker 209. At this point police were so widely spread out through the city that it would take at least thirty or so minutes for all units to arrive. The letter said to place the suitcase inside, nothing more, nothing less.

"This guy's been dragging us around the city, why?" Detective Hoorigan asked to the man standing next to him, agent Morgan.

"To slow us down, setting up all these area's led us to believe that the next one would be like before, it would take longer for units to get to one place to another." Morgan replied counting the minutes that ticked by the longer they stayed there waiting.

After a while someone started to head to locker 209, pushing in the combination, that the police acquired through the note, in about one second detective Hoorigan stood next to him acting the menacing cop that he was. "Do you have something of value in that locker?"

The boy, no older than seventeen looked up at the detective anxiously. "No, somebody paid me twenty bucks to put this key in there." He pulled out a silver key from his pocket handing it over to the detective.

"Open the door the locker, detective Hoorigan."

The detective turned to agent Morgan giving him a bewildered look." No that can't be right we were looking at the locker the entire time."

"Open it detective."

The detective punched in the combination, opening the locker to find, an empty locker. The suitcase was gone.

"They got the suitcase form behind the locker, and screwed the wall back in."

"We put that thing just ten minutes ago, they couldn't have gone far." The detective told everyone in the area to watch out for any suspicious characters carrying the black suitcase. "They have the money, so where's the girl?" The detective yelled, frustrated.

"Detective, calm down, Kid what does this key open?"

The boy staring at the floor with a guilty expression, hands in his pockets.

"No, look I was just supposed to put the key in the box, that's all."

"Do you remember the man that gave you this key?"

"Sorta, he was tall-um short dark hair, white. I was only talking to him for a few minutes."

Agent Morgan nodded his head. "Can you come with us to see if you can help us out with a sketch?"

"Yeah, I guess."

* * *

Hotch had a call that Morgan had finally reached the area where the unsub would trade the girl. Except the unsub had obtained the money with still no Serena. The others stayed behind to find the unsub and hopefully Serena.

The unsub, still sitting on the stool, kicking his legs every so often, humming an odd tune, that seemed alien like over the transmission.

"Where's the girl." Aaron said, his patients drawing near. "You have your money where's Serena?"

"Oh right, didn't know that you had the key yet." The unsub stood up from the stool, smoothing the top over with his gloved hand. "Now that you honored our arrangement I'll honor mine." He looked at the pager in his hand." With nine hours, two minutes, and sixty seconds to spare. The girls at 209 NW 5th Ave, courante apartments, room twenty-seven. By the way she might need medical attention."

When the unsub finished speaking he got out of the camera's shot, seconds later the screen went blank.

Hotch called Morgan, informed him of the information that he had just obtained and left the room. Turning off the light as went to the police car. Naturally, Hotch was driving, sirens on full blast. Rushing to the area that the unsub stated the girl would be. He didn't notice the fact that he was alone and to top it off, without the key. Hotch was the first at the scene, walking up to the front office to tell the manger that he was FBI and to give him the spare room key of room twenty-seven. There was none, which seemed odd, even for the manger, rummaging through the compartment that contained the key for room twenty-seven.

Sirens could be heard by now, as the police force closed in on the area. Hotch raced outside to meet Morgan who was alreading wearing his bulletproof vest that was required when entering an unknown area. Slowly police walked up to room twenty-seven, knocking first, with no response. Morgan used the key that he had in his pocket, opening the door.

The room itself was relatively simple; it had a bed, a T.V, even a small picture on the wall. What surprised everybody wasn't the choice of environment that they kept the girl in, it was the fact that the girl was laying on the bed flipping through channels as if it was just another ordinary day. She seemed surprised that the police entered.

* * *

"I don't remember much, I was at the club having fun with my friends and the next thing I knew I was at that hotel. I couldn't get out of the room; it was locked from the outside. Then I read the note on the desk next to the bed. It said that I should just relax and watch T.V till the police came to get me."

The team looked at each other curiously. "You don't know who took you." Emily asked cautiously.

She just shook her head taking the glass of water that was offered to her.

"Did anybody ever come in to check up on you or anything?"

"Is this about the entire finger situation, because I'm telling you I'm fine?" She showed the team her hands, emphasizing the fact that she still had all her fingers."See, their all here."

"That's good to hear Mrs. Keel, we're happy to see you safe. " Hotch said, leaving the room without another word, J.J followed.

"The kids talking to a sketch artist about the man he saw, and so is the hotel manger and a just received a call from the moorge."

Hotch turned around facing J.J who almost bumped into him. "What happened?"

"Well, because of the information that we received from Mrs. Keel, I called the local moorages to see if anything was, well gone."

"They stole a finger, from the moorage, do they have footage."

"The videos were recently stolen."

"He played us; he knew that sending that finger with the ring would invoke alarm. We didn't even think twice about this."

"It wouldn't have mattered, DNA tests take around five to ten days to get results. That's time we didn't have Hotch, we wouldn't have had much choice, but to give the man the money." The blonde replied shuffling past him." We saved Serena, that's a win; we'll get that guy next time."

A locker was opened slowly, revealing a black suitcase. Slowly they took the suitcase out holding the handle of the case firmly. A phone started to ring, and it was answered after a moment of shuffling through the person's pocket.

* * *

"Hello?"

"Good job, didn't know you had it in you."

"Is, there a point to this call?"

"No, just wanted to congratulate you on your wonderful performance."

"So, when do I get-"

"Your prize? Oh, didn't I tell you? You have two more jobs."

"You said that I had to do this one job."

"I'm sorry that you misinterpreted the information, do these two jobs and you have your 'prize'."

"Then those two jobs will turn into four than into five. I have a hard time believing you."

"Don't be so surprised, and I'd be more polite if I were you, we're still playing remember."

Cruel laughter, echoed as the call ended.

* * *

Was that what everybody imagined the last chapter to be? So, yeah there's a sequel. Well I hoped it made sense. Thank you for the people who read this story.

-Peace


End file.
